Moonlight
Overview Moonlight is a human and a powerful wizard, he appeared in times of crisis, had helped unite the alliance against the Dark Legion and the forces of undead and helped guide some heroes in the realm of Encablossa * Main Weapon: Staff * Main Skill: Ranged Background Moonlight is one of the most powerful wizards in the history of Bersia. He appears to be an elderly man and it is widely known that he is more than 100 years old. He was one of the Xok knights in the First Heroic War and a personal friend of King Keither. He lead the Azillian Court for a while until he tired of political issues. He then retired to his own tower to research ancient knowledge. However, he continued to keep a keen eye on Bersia affairs. '- Excerpt from the game manual.' During the 'First War of Heroes' he was hailed as a Xok Knight and was a Court Wizard of Azilla. He helped create strategies in order to combat Keeliani and his Dark Legion. When Rick Miner was slain in their failed ambush attempt he sought to bring him back to life with immense power with the Ancient Heart. Now known as Rick Blood the Xok Knights and the Human Alliance marched on Keeliani once more at the Altar of Destruction and obliterated it. Once the 'First War of Heroes' came to an end he resided at his tower for 50 years until he resurfaced in the 'Second War of Heroes;. KUF: A War of Heroes During the 'Second War of Heroes' Moonlight reveals himself to King Gernot and gives him information that Rick Blood is the Dark Emperor controlling the Dark Legion. On hearing this news, Gernot sought to rally the human's former allies, the elves and the dwarves, just like 100 years ago. They begin by sending Moonlight as an envoy to the elves of Essex Woods, Curian was ordered to be Moonlight's protection, with the elves of Essex Woods convinced to join the alliance other elves from adjacent woods would follow suit. Along their travel to Essex Woods, Moonlight brings a 'Mysterious Knight' to also serve as his protection, they discover that orc raids have been tearing through the Essex Wood and they rushed to the aid of local elves. Fighting bands of orc to the temple of Ehlonna they then pushed out all enemy forces from the vicinity. They encounter Rick Blood, Richter, Lily and Likuku. Rick Blood has successfully obtained the Ancient Heart from its protector, Cellin whom is reported slain later on. Rick Blood announces his plans to complete what began 100 years ago and leaves Richter and Likuku to a small skirmish between the 3 heroes. The fight comes to a stalemate and the Dark Legion leave the area. Moonlight then accompanies Curian and his armies to march on the newly constructed Altar of Destruction. The Dark Legion was prepared for this and setup up defensive lines to buy as much time for its completion as they possibly could. After defeating Likuku and Richter's defensive lines, Curian continues to march the allied army towards the Altar of Destruction, the construction of the altar is almost complete and their greatest foe yet awaits before them, Rick Blood. It is here a bloody battle between the alliance and the Dark Legion wages, by the time the alliance reach the altar, it had been completed. The Mysterious Knight reveals himself as Keither, another Xok Knight from the First War of Heroes. Rick Blood stands between them and the altar, he acknowledges Keither but says he is too late, what begun 100 years ago was about to come to prophecy. Rick Blood goads Keither to fight him, they both draw steel and whilst Rick appears to have the upper hand in their duel, it is revealed that Keither is drawing power from the Ancient Heart as well, it is at this point that neither warrior could best each other or be killed. During their fight, Moonlight seeks the opportunity to destroy the Ancient Heart, using his magic he obliterates the Altar of Destruction, the consequence of this being that Rick Blood vanishes and Keither is significantly weakened. With the Dark Legion's emperor gone, they scattered and routed. Likuku and Richter go into hiding. Seeing as the threat of the Dark Legion was no more, the alliance parted ways and headed back to their own countries. Moonlight headed back to his tower and Keither was not convinced that was the end to Rick Blood so he went to search for signs of him. With new found knowledge of Amaruak resurfacing, Curian summons Moonlight to aid him once more, and in turn Moonlight notifies Keither of these events, with these three heroes back together they send news out to their allies who mobilize to counter the threat once more. They march towards the old site in which the altar was destroyed as scouts reported that Amarauk intended to rebuild it. They discover that ancient candles had been constructed around the old site to draw power from the land as a substitute to the Ancient Heart, Keither is alarmed because the Cavern of the Ancient is close by and that Amaruak intends to draw power from Nible the Ancient Dragon in which he resides. To stop this, the alliance march and destroy the ritual that the ancient candles are channeling, laying waste to the armies of undead that were attempting to protect it. Unfortunately the alliance came short of destroying the ritual in time, as the altar had been completed. The only force that could stop its immense power from laying waste to the whole of Bersia was the awakening of Nible. Moonlight and Keither enter the Cavern of Ancients to attempt to wake Nible, upon reaching the entrance they found it infested with Amaruak's undead. They eventually overcame their enemies and reach the dragon, Moonlight begins to channel his energy in an attempt to inflict enough damage to merit Nible's awakening. Moonlight is not seen again and he is absorbed into Encablossa's dimension once Nible desolates the Altar of Destruction. Character Quotes * "Knowledge is power!" - A War of Heroes * "It is coming." - A War of Heroes * "I can sense it." - A War of Heroes * "Time is running out." - A War of Heroes * "I see." - A War of Heroes * "Mhm." - A War of Heroes * "Well, if you insist." - A War of Heroes Human Campaign Point of View * When he encounters Rick Blood he is forced to fight Likuku and Richter when he takes his leave with Amarauk and Lily. Dark Campaign Point of View * He is first encountered when Rick Blood and his companions cross paths. They do not fight and Rick Blood simply leaves before any instigation takes place. * There is no occurrence in the game where you force Moonlight to retreat from the map.